It's All Done For You
by igotsthesmarts
Summary: Rebel and her friends are back and the battle with Light is still going on. Light sets the seven deadly sins free and it's Rebel's job to stop him. Things may not be so easy when Rebel is pregnant, and Light wants her baby. Will the Whammy boys protect her? Will Rebel's and Stanley's relationship stand strong or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the third part! If you haven't read the first to stories, go back and read them!_**

If anyone knows that panicked feeling that you get when you drop your iPod; the mini heart attack that happens? That's how I feel times a thousand. My chest hurts and I can feel my breathing pick up.

"Rebel?" Stanley asks, jiggling the door handle more. "Answer me, before I break the door down."

Quickly I get up and open the door.

He looks confused, "are you ok?"

I simply shake my head and hand him the gold chain, keeping the test behind my back.

"You went and saw Light?"

I nod.

"But that isn't all, is it?" he asks, concern clearly in his voice.

I shake my head, and let out a deep breath, sitting on the toilet once again.

He crouches down in front of me and I pull out the test and show him. He takes it and his eyes widen.

"I-is it mine?"

"Who else's would it be?" I snap.

"Hmfgshs," he says.

"What?"

"Umbhnng," he mumbles unintelligibly before swaying slightly and hitting the floor.

"What was that?" I hear someone say from the living room. Footsteps come rushing in.

"Why is Stanley on the ground?" Kaige asks kneeling next to him.

"He fainted."

"Because…."

I whisper in her ear and her eyes widen.

"Holy crap, Rebel! We have to tell—"

"NO!" I scream whisper, "Don't say anything yet. Let's just wait for a second. Let it sink in, for both of us," I say eyeing Stanley.

"Ok," Kaige agrees, and she gets Matt and Mello to carry him in and set him on the couch.

"What happened?" Matt asks, as they lay him down.

"He fainted," I say.

"Obviously," Mello sasses.

"I went to see Light and I got the chain, for the necklace," I say, holding it up.

"Really? Is that why this happened?" L asks, bringing a finger to his lips.

"No, but forget about that for a second. We need to worry about this."

"I'm not so sure worrying is good for everyone right now…" Kaige mutters.

"Shhh!" I snap at her. And she gives me a glare.

"What is going on?!" Mello snaps, eyeing the both of us.

"Nothing," we reply in unison.

"I wouldn't be too sure…" Near says twirling a piece of his hair.

"It's nothing, just girl stuff," I say.

"Tell me about it," Kaige mutters.

"I have the feeling there is more to this story then you are letting on," L observes.

"Well no duh!" Matt says crossing his arms.

"Let's quit this marry go around and start spilling the beans," Mello says.

"Mary go around, like what _kids_ ride?" Kaige says emphasizing the word 'kids.'

"You don't say," I mutter.

"Spill the beans!" Matt says irritably.

"You know who else spills lots of stuff? Ki—"

"KITTENS!" I yell, cutting her off. "Little, baby cats, like in the YouTube videos."

"I'm sorry, did you say _baby_ cats?" Kaige says, sticking a hand to her ear.

"Ugh, my head," Stanley mutters from the couch.

We all turn to him and go silent.

"Bathroom, chain, Rebel, oh my God!" he sputters, sitting up and staring at me.

"Stanley, can you tell us what happened?" L asks.

"I got Rebel pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" My brothers say, bewildered.

"YOU IMPREGNATED MY LITTLE SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!" Mello screeches jumping for Stanley, who cowers in a ball on the couch.

"Hey, don't kill him!" Matt says.

"Why not?!" Mello yells, stopping.

"Because that's my job!" Matt battle cries and tries to tackle Stanley, but Mello pulls him back.

"Guys!" I scream, "Hear me out. Everything will be ok. I'm fine, and everything will be ok. This fighting isn't good for any of us though."

I hear L sigh, "Rebel is correct, she must have special care."

"No, that's not what I meant—"

"That means no junk food," Matt says, pointing a finger in my face.

"And relaxing," Mello says throwing me over his shoulder and flopping me down in a reclining seat.

"And absolutely no worrying about this necklace," Stanley says, plucking it from my grasp. He's still pale from earlier.

"I won't let anything bad happen to this baby or you," he says, kissing my forehead.

"Kaige, how come you never wanted a baby?" Near asks Kaige, for some reason.

"Pffft, Kaige is scary enough, can you imagine her pregnant? I'm already worried about Rebel and how I'm going to doge the bullet."

If looks could kill, Dreagon would be buried six feet below with the glare that Kaige gave him.

"I think you need to worry about dodging Kaige's bullet first," I say.

He nervously scratches the back of his head before disappearing in the kitchen.

"Are you relaxed yet?" Mello asks looking at me.

I shake my head, "Not really. I'm worried about Light, and I'm worried Kaige is going to kill Dreagon. And that you guys will kill Stanley."

"Nope, nope, no worrying. It's not good for either of you. Here," Matt says pulling the lever making the chair recline back.

I grunt.

"Matt! Be gentle! Do you need a pillow Rebel? Are you thirsty? We can't have you getting dehydrated," L says worriedly biting his nails.

"I'm fine!" I say and try to get up.

"NO!" Everyone yells, pushing me back down.

"You guys need help finding the sins, and I can do it if you would let me," I try. But nobody wants me to get up.

"I'm absolutely fine—" I start before covering my mouth and flying to the bathroom, to empty my stomach.

When I finish, and rinse my mouth, I jump seeing that everyone is standing in the doorway watching me.

"Are you ok?"

"Do you need to sit down?"

"I'll get you some water!"

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"GUYS! If anyone asks me if I'm alright again, I'm going to rip my hair out. I'm fine. My stomach is upset. But I will deal. So stop—" I say, before turning back to the toilet.

I have no idea how I'm supposed to deal with all of this.

* * *

_This is the third part to The Imperfection I came to be and Same Hell Different Devils. Review, and enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

"So when did it happen?" Kaige asks. All the guys left to go search for clues or whatever, leaving me and Kaige alone.

"The night that I found Rowan sitting in the kitchen in the dark," I say.

"The one time you and Stanley share a room? How was it?" she asks, smirking.

"I have the right to remain silent!"

She rolls her eyes, "whatever. So what are we supposed to do about this sin thing?"

I shake my head, "no idea. The guys seem to think they have it covered."

"Yeah, but they're guys!"

"Point taken," I say, walking over to the white board.

My stomach finally settled down about an hour ago, which I was grateful for.

"Let's make a list here. Um, Greed."

"Gluttony," Kaige says.

"Lust."

"Ooo I know you were thinking of that one," she says grinning. I roll my eyes.

"I was not! Give me another."

"Sloth."

"That will be difficult with the guys. Who knows if they're consumed by the sin or just being themselves?" I say, writing it down.

"Pride and Envy," Kaige says.

"We're missing one."

I rack my brain. "Oh! Wrath."

Kaige stands next to me and looks at the list. "Ok, we have Greed, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Pride, Envy and Wrath."

"Ok, well the goal is to capture them all and seal them in the necklace. They can move around or attach themselves to one being."

"Are you sure you aren't possessed by Lust?" Kaige jokes.

"How do I know you aren't possessed by one of the other six?"

"Touché."

I sit back down in the reclining chair.

"So, do you think you'll be a good mom?" Kaige asks, sitting down on the couch.

I shrug, "probably not. I don't think so. I didn't even know that the undead could have kids. Will the baby be part Sandman and part Fallen Angel?"

Kaige shakes her head, "supernatural babies have special powers that are usually really different from the parents."

"Great, so we'll both be clueless," I say hiding my face in my hands.

"That's just the mom genes talking," Kaige assures. Then her face drops. "I didn't mean clothes jeans. Whatever you do don't wear mom jeans please. I'm asking for all of us."

I laugh, "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

"Good."

"Kaige, are we going to make it through all of this?"

"Britney Spears made it through 2007 didn't she?"

"Just barely."

"But she did it! So that means you can too!"

"I guess," I say sighing.

We sit in silence for a while and I just can't take my mind off of Light. The little shithead wants me to go back. I just know it. He's talking with Morpheus, so he must be telling him to hold back some information. If not for Light's benefit, for his own.

What could Morpheus possibly want?

And where did Light get the necklace in the first place? Obviously it was not hidden well enough.

I sigh, "Do you think I should see Light again?" I ask, placing a hand on my stomach.

Kaige shrugs, "If you think so, then I'm not going to stop you. Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head, "No, I think it's easier if I go alone."

"That's fine with me. But just remember you won't have anyone to jump in front of the bullet if Light goes suddenly psycho on you."

I laugh, "Ok one, Light is already psycho, two I doubt you'd be jumping in front of bullets for anyone."

"Well of course not! If I have time to move in front of a bullet, you have time to move the hell out of the way."

"Good point," I say, standing. "I'll be back."

"Ok."

Blinking back into the shabby hotel room, I catch Light by surprise, sitting at his desk on the computer. "I wasn't expecting you so soon!" he exclaims.

"Ok, let's get this out in the open right here and now," I say.

"Yes, you killed Dark!" he yells. "He _was _my child."

"I know, and now he and Rowan are both in a better place."

"Unfortunately," he mutters under his breath. "After the incident is when I started conversing with Morpheus. Do you know what you're having, Rebel?"

His words fuel my anger. "You are not getting this baby," I say rubbing my stomach.

"Who knows what the future holds…" he says.

"You do, obviously. I will do whatever it takes to stop you."

"What have I done?!"

"You let the sins loose and you're planning to take my baby and raise it evil so you can eventually take over limbo."

Light slow claps, "Very good. No kidding that you're smart."

"No kidding you aren't," I reply.

"Oh, that hurts," Light mocks, bringing a hand to his chest.

"Give us a clue where the first sin is," I say.

"How should I know? They are free. Once they're loose, I can't control them."

"You have no idea?"

"Nope, not that I'd tell you anyways. I think it's best if you leave. Good luck with your little child. Maybe you can enjoy them like some of us can't."

Is it bad that I feel guilty? I mean it was Light's kid too. He was a nice baby and I took him away from his dad. But his dad is evil. So I'm not sure how I should feel.

I blink out of the room, back to the house.

All the guys have returned.

"Why would you do that?!" they all say once I've blinked in.

"To see if I could get any information," I say, shrugging.

"Well did you?" Stanley asks.

"No…."

He sighs, "It's too dangerous for you and my baby."  
"Hey it's _my _baby too! You aren't the boss of me, Stanley."

He pulls back and I inwardly curse myself. "Sorry, hormones," I mutter.

"It's ok Rebel. The guys and I have a lead on one sin anyways."

"Where?" I ask.

Matt speaks up, "Some man towards Las Chalupas said that they saw a lady who kept trying to pick up men."

"So…. A prostitute?" I sigh.

Kaige gasps, "you went to Las Chalupas and didn't get me anything? You little brat!" Kaige says, smacking her brother on the arm.

"Actually Kaige, I took the liberty of getting you something," Near says pulling a greasy brown bag from behind his back, and extending it out towards her.

Kaige's eyes light up like Christmas lights and she greedily grabs the bag, "thanks Near, you're cool unlike _some _people," she says eyeing Dreagon.

He raises his hands in surrender.

"No, not like a prostitute, he said he was lustfully throwing herself at men," Stanley continues.

"So we're dealing with Lust?" Dreagon asks.

"Hmmm and all this time I thought it was Rebel," Kaige jokes.

"Are you sure you don't have Gluttony?" I ask, watching her stuff her mouth with a burrito.

"Why would you say that?" she asks with her mouth full.

I roll my eyes.

"Alright, well it looks like we'll have to follow the lead," I say.

"I hope by _we_, you don't mean _you, _because you're pregnant and…." Stanley trails off when he sees my glare.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not capable of doing everything you can. Maybe not _everything, _but I can certainly chase down a lead."

Stanley sighs, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Babe," I say, "I'm not that fragile, and I'd like to do as much as I can before my feet start to swell and get huge and am not able to do everything."

Stanley smiles, "Ok, Rebel," and he pecks my lips softly.

"Get a room, oh wait, I forgot that's how that happened," Kaige says pointing her half eaten burrito at my stomach. I give her a cold glare, when the smell from her burrito gets to me.

I rush to the bathroom.

"Rebel, are you ok?" L asks, peeking in after I'm done.

I shake my head, "I really hate morning sickness."

* * *

_Hey everyone! Second chapter! Thank you for all of the followers and favorites and alerts, reviews, and everything! Review some more, and I love you guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

We all file into Las Chalupas. Even though Kaige already ate, it didn't matter; she said she'd make room for more.

We push a bunch of tables together and sit down.

I scan the menu thoughtfully. When the waitress comes, I'm expecting it to be Sora. But it's someone new. She has bright curly blonde hair and the biggest boobs I've ever seen in my life. She smiles widely at us, and all of the guys including Stanley are staring at her.

"Hi! My name is Kendra, I'll be serving you today," she says happily, looking at Stanley. "I can serve in more ways than one…"

"Wow, you're—" Dreagon starts.

Kaige's eyes go wide and she smacks her brother on the back of the head.

"Can you just bring us all water, please?" She asks kindly. The waitress frowns and goes to get our drinks.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asks, irritably.

"Stop staring it's not polite," she hisses.

I nod, and look at Stanley whose eyes curiously look over her form, as she disappears into the back.

I smack him on the head like Kaige.

"What the heck?" he asks rubbing the spot I hit.

"That means you too. I'm pregnant with your baby. Don't go looking at other girls, especially in front of me," I whisper.

He looks guiltily at the menu and the waitress returns with a grin, "wow, this is an aggressive table. That's ok, I like it rough."

Kaige nearly chokes on her water and Dreagon pats her back.

I look at Kendra bewildered.

"So, how can I help you?" she asks, blinking her long lashes and holding up her notepad.

All of the guy's eyes go to her and I swear Mello is drooling.

Kaige seems to sense my concern and she rolls her eyes. "You can help us by buttoning up your shirt, this isn't a strip club."

Kendra shakes her head but doesn't do anything about the shirt.

I bite back a smile and look to Kaige who says, "Hey, you're the pregnant one, don't be afraid to speak your mind and blame it on hormones."

I nod, "I'm considering it," I say.

"Well, how about you?" Kendra asks, walking over to Matt, and running her fingers through his hair.

"Um-, "he stutters.

"Yes they have lots of the ums, Matt," Kaige says then looks at me. "I think we've found Lust."

"She makes me want to kill her," I grit out.

"I have a spoon, butter knife and a napkin, time me," Kaige says, before I have to pull her back down.

"We can't kill her, we don't know if she's really consumed by the sin or not," I say. "We don't want to kill an innocent person," I whisper.

Kaige scoffs, "Maybe you don't, but I'm about ready to kill her, innocent or not. Do you see how she's coming on to the guys? To _Stanley_?" she says.

And she's right. None of the guys are even paying attention to us.

"Let's test the theory, then ok?" I plead.

Kaige looks around for a moment before calling the waitress back over to our end.

"Hey, you see that guy?" Kaige asks pointing to a gritty, homeless looking man, with his dog, standing outside the restaurant. "He says you're pretty."

Kendra looks out the window at the man and twirls her hair, walking away from us.

Kaige and I look out the window to see her making out with the homeless guy!

"Holy crap!" Kaige says laughing.

The guys blink and follow our gaze out the window. "Hey, that's the same guy that we talked to earlier," Mello says.

L nods, his head and puts a finger to his lips. "I am eighty two percent positive that the waitress is consumed by Lust."

Kaige and I give him a _no_ _duh_, look, which he doesn't even notice.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kaige asks.

I shrug, make one of the guys do it? No, I couldn't make them do that.

I gasp, "I've got a plan." And I whisper it to Kaige over the table and her smile grows with every word. "Yeah, I get what you're saying," she replies, and we both get up. She walks outside to Kendra, while I sneak into the kitchen.

A large man in white stares angrily at me. "What you think you doing?! You not supposed to be in de kitchen!" he says with an Italian accent.

"I'm so sorry, but I'd like to inform you of some nasty words the waitress Kendra said about you."

"What did the Kendra say?" he asks, picking up a knife and chopping some vegetables.

"She told us that you were an ugly, horrible chef that has no business being in this country and should go back to wherever you came from because you're awful and nobody wants you," I say off the top of my head.

With my every word, his face grows redder. "What she talking about? I have rights to be in de country! She know nothing about my life!" he yells angrily, swinging his knife around.

"That's what I told her, she said she'd talk with you about it," I say, right as Kendra walks in.

"YOU!" he says, pointing his knife at her.

"Me," she says, throwing herself at him, sticking her tongue down his throat. I stand frozen, only to see blood coming from the side of the chef's mouth, and his face turning blue.

"Hey! Get off of him!" I scream, trying to yank Kendra off. She pushes me off, scratching my arm with her long red nails, and continues to literally suck his face.

I search frantically for  
something to hit her with. It's a kitchen, how is it I can't find any pans or utensils? I finally spot a wooden cutting board. But before I can whack anyone, Kendra comes tumbling backwards, clutching her stomach.

Her fingers pool with dark red blood, clutching the knife, protruding from her abdomen. The chef struggles to stand, before falling back onto the floor, taking in his precious oxygen.

I knew that we had to kill the sins. But I didn't know they would try to kill back.  
Carefully setting down the cutting board, I step over to Kendra and notice something resting on the center of her forehead.

I pick it up; it's a tiny gold heart. It has to be a charm from the necklace! We've got Lust, only six others to go.

Stash the charm in my pocket and hurry back out to the tables to fill them in on what's happened. Matt, Mello, Near and L all hurry to the kitchen and pronounce the death as accidental, not charging the chef for the crime.

Sometimes it helps to live with detectives.

I notice Kaige is scowling. "What's wrong? Mad you didn't get to kill her yourself?" I joke.

"No! When I went to get the waitress in the kitchen, the homeless guy's dog peed on me," she growls.

"That sucks, well it's warmer outside than yesterday, I'm sure you'll dry fast," I say.

She mumbles something unintelligible and we all get up to leave the restaurant. Near walks in sync with Kaige. "I am very sorry about the dog incident, Kaige," he says twirling his hair.

"Thanks Near, I'm almost dry, I just wish that I couldn't smell it."

He nods, understanding, and Stanley catches up to me. "I'm really sorry you had to see that. I hope it didn't stress you and the baby out too much," he says apologetically.

"It's fine," I say. He frowns, "I know what _fine _means."

"It means I'm fine!" I try.

"No, it means something's wrong."

"It's just, the way you eyed, her, it made me, I don't know…. Question myself."

He lifts my chin, "Don't ever question yourself. You're beautiful the way you are. I was under Lust's control. I couldn't help it."

I nod, "I know, it's not your fault. It's me, overreacting. Don't sweat it," I say giving him a sweet smile.

He smiles back and wraps his arm around my waist. "So I know it's a little early, but what were you thinking for baby names?"

"I haven't really thought about it," I reply, shrugging. "I think we have a while to think about it."

* * *

_Hey everyone! So sorry for the late update. I had to fly back home and my room is full of storage boxes. Point is my updates might be a little staggered for a bit. But tell me what you think. Review, what should the baby name be?_


	4. Chapter 4

At the moment I just want one thing. It's not supernatural related. It's personal. Of course I want this entire thing with Light to be over, and I want my baby to be happy and healthy. And I want to keep the ties that I have with my family. But what I want; I mean _really want,_ is a cheese burger that looks like the ones in commercials.

That's all I ask at the moment.

Stanley brought back burgers and fries so everyone could have something different from Mexican food. I think the whole dying in the kitchen thing turned some of them off.

I'm about to take a bite out of a fry, when it disappears from my grasp. "Hey!" I shout angrily.

"No burger and fries for you, missy. Have some apples and a salad instead," Matt says shoving a bag into my hands.

Annoyed, I take an apple slice out of the bag and crunch it between my teeth. This will not hold me or the baby over.

"The baby wants a cheese burger, Matt," I plead, getting Mello to laugh.

"Tell the baby Uncle Matt says he'll thank me later."

"He?" I question. "It could be a girl."

"You're still not eating this," he says waving the fry around in my face before popping it in his mouth. I'm pretty sure this is a form of torture.

Matt leaves to use the restroom and I plop down next to Mello. "Here, I'll sneak you some fries," he says handing me the bag. "But eat them fast before he comes back."

I gratefully take some and munch on them.

"So," L wonders aloud, "We've captured Lust. Six other sins are loose. Can they travel to different states? Countries? Or must they stay in the same sector as they were released?"

Hmm, I didn't think of that. If they can, that will make things much more difficult.

"Well," Near says, "Lust stayed in the area."

"Yes," L replies, "But Lust is also a desperate sin at times. She could have latched onto the nearest person."

"That's possible," Mello says.

Matt comes out of the bathroom and I quickly stick the extra fries in Mello's palm and pick up the bag of apple slices.

So I don't look guilty.

"You look guilty," Matt says, looking at me.

Well damn.

He leans in close, "And your breath smells like French fries! Mello!" he exclaims.

Mello puts his hands up in surrender, "What? You're going to let your pregnant sister, eat nothing but grass for nine months?"

"Yes! And she'll like it, I want to hear the crunch of apples, Rebel," Matt says turning on me.

I start to eat another, guiltily.

"Oooo, Rebel got in trouble!" Kaige sings. Stanley rolls his eyes and sits next to me, gently pecking my cheek.

"Cows eat grass, Matt, so if I eat the burger then technically…."

"Silence! I don't want to hear anything but the crunch of apples!"

I sigh, and continue to eat.

After lunch, L makes everyone ice cream sundaes. Matt watched me like a hawk to make sure I didn't have any. Little did he know, Mello slipped me some chocolate under the table.

"Alright men, let's saddle up and hunt down some more evidence!" Dreagon declares.

"Notice how he said _men _and not _pregnant ladies _orher_ friend _that happens to be a _girl,"_ Matt says eyeing me and Kaige. We both give him a look that says, 'say anything else and we'll smack the hell out of you.'

He raises his hands in surrender and leaves with the rest of the guys.

"I can't believe you let them treat you like that. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't do whatever they do. You know?" Kaige rants.

I only nod, afraid to say that I was kind of glad they went without us.

My feet are killing me.

"Do they expect to find leads on all of the sins? That's way too easy. And you're lucky because you're pregnant and don't have to deal with most of it. And it makes me upset because I could be getting in on the action and instead I'm here babysitting a pregnant moody lady," she continues.

I roll my eyes. She seems like the moody one to me.

"You said I'm lucky, does that mean you _envy _me?" I ask.

"You think I'm jealous of you? Oh, bless your delusional little heart. I'm too good for that."

"Be careful of your _pride, _Kaige."

"Oh, I see how it is," she says, narrowing her eyes at me. "Nice try, but I'm not consumed by sin."

I smirk as she greedily digs into a bag for some fries, while kicking her shoes across the room and then continues to search the kitchen for food.

I don't know, Kaige. It sure seems like it…

"So, have you heard from Beyond?" I ask, watching her stick her head in the fridge.

"I've been with you the whole time. Don't you think I would say something?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I sigh.

"You _guess _I'm right? Something is wrong with that sentence," she says opening a container of cottage cheese, and making a face when she sniffs it.

"I don't know. I hope that not hearing from him means he's happy with Rowan and Dark."

"I'm sure it does. Quit fussing over stuff you can't control," she says frowning.

"Like you're doing right now? It doesn't matter how many times you open the fridge, it's going to have the same stuff in it," I say.

Her frown deepens, "When the fridge is empty, so is my heart."

I have to laugh, making her scowl at me.

"Well it's true! All that's in there is vegetation and veggies and vegan junk that Matt bought for you. I can't even find Mello's chocolate stash!" She says sadly.

I shake my head, "well, this sucks for the both of us."

She focuses on me, "you know what I have to say about it?"

"What?" I ask.

"Better you than me."

"Kaige!"

"Sorry, but you know I'd rather save the trees than eat them."

"I know the feeling," I grit out, before we both burst out laughing.

"What's all the happiness about?" Mello asks walking through the front door, followed by L, Near and Matt.

"Nothing," we say in unison.

"Oh, girl talk, I'll stay out of your way then," he says, smirking.

"Where's Stanley and Dreagon?" I ask.

"They should be right behind us. They said they wanted to check out a few more spots," Matt says shrugging.

I nod and continue to talk with Kaige.

Before long, Dreagon and Stanley walk in.

"Where have you been?" I ask, smiling. I frown when he doesn't return it.

"Something wrong?"

"Some guy is waiting for you outside. Says you two know each other," Dreagon says.

I get up and head out front.

"Hey, I missed you. Wow you look different!"

"Robin?"

* * *

_Robin! Anyone remember him from the very beginning chapters? Review, I hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm shocked to say the least. And then I'm angry. "What the hell?"

"Oooo shit's about to go down," I hear Kaige say from the window.

"Hey, look just let me explain," he says urgently.

I cross my arms over my chest and take in deep breaths. "Explain," I grit out.

"Look, I know we've had our differences. I mean, I led you on and you fell hard and then I kidnapped you for your uncle and everyone got busted. But you have to believe me when I say that the feelings I had were true. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why did you?" I ask.

"Because your uncle—"

"My uncle," I interject, "has nothing to do with how you lied to me, and how you are too scared to not follow the crowd and be independent. This apology is fucking useless. I'd say come back with a better one, but I honestly don't want to hear from you again," I say, feeling my cheeks burn.

He looks sad. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late anyways," I state coldly.

"Look, I just want to be friends again. Just give me one chance."

I narrow my eyes at him. How do I know if Light possessed him and brought him back? How do I know if he's telling the truth? I can't risk putting everyone in more danger.

"I gave you your chances a long time ago and you blew it."

"Just let me in, and I swear I'll find a way to make it up to you."

I stare at him for any signs. I don't know what I'm looking for, but I'm looking hard. Finally I give up. "Fine, you have ten minutes, and then you need to leave."

He nods eagerly, "Great, thank you so much."

I roll my eyes and open the door wider to let him through.

"Guys, you remember Robin," I say coldly.

Kaige smirks, "yeah, he's the first guy you had a falling out with. Gosh I wish I had that on tape. That shit was more dramatic than Mean Girls and Pitch Perfect combined."

"I-I don't remember Robin," Stanley says raising his hand.

"Didn't I kick that kid's ass already?" Mello asks, raising his eye brows. "Because if not, I'm willing to do it here and now."

I shake my head, "that won't be necessary. Robin came to say he's sorry, and that he wants to be friends."

"Oh hell no!" Kaige says, "I've seen this whole shebang," she says pointing between the two of us. "This 'I just want to be friends' ordeal never ends well. Let's stop this train in its tracks."

Near twirls a piece of his hair, "Kaige has an extremely good point, Rebel. We cannot trust him."

Kaige smiles, "thanks Near; finally someone who understands."

Near nods his head.

"Considering the circumstances, I think you should listen to them," Dreagon adds quietly. I shake my head and turn to Robin.

"They're right, I have a room full of people to back me up when I say that you need to leave," I sigh, making my way towards the door.

"No! Common, remember how I made you feel? I was your first kiss wasn't I? Please let me stay. We can make it work," he pleads.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Stanley's hurt expression. He isn't one for confrontation, so he won't say anything.

"I told you before; it wasn't even working back then, quit trying to ruin what I have. I have a family that loves me, a boyfriend that loves me and we're about to have a baby, so I wish you'd quit budding your head into places it shouldn't be," I snap.

He looks shocked. Then his expression relaxes. "Fine," he says, "I won't get in your way. I guess Rupert was wrong."

"Who's Rupert?" I ask.

"I was walking down the street, and this homeless man with a dog was talking to himself. I asked if he was ok and he said he was fine. But he stopped me saying I looked _perplexed_."

"Get to the flipping point!" Kaige sings angrily.

Robin glares at her. "I said I was sad about you and I described you and your brothers and he pointed me in this direction. I found you… so here I am."

"Here you are," I mutter under my breath. "I didn't know homeless guy had a name."

Robin nods, "Yeah, for being such a sloth, he's a really nice guy."

My ears perk up at that sentence. Everyone else sits up straight and I push Robin out the door. "Nice seeing you again, but let's hope I don't… you know… see you again." And I slam the door shut.

"Guys?"

"So we have to kill a homeless man?" Matt asks.

"We can at least see about him," I say.

"Um, you and your pregnant self better not be thinking of going. Seeing Robin was way too much stress on the baby," Matt says.

I roll my eyes. "I'm fine! I'm telling you I'm ok." And I walk over to Stanley and kiss his lips. "Are you ok?"

He nods, solemnly.

I sigh, "Don't let Robin get to you. I love you and nobody else."

A smile tugs at his lips causing a chain reaction from me. I give him another kiss and pull away. "Let's switch the rolls here," I say. Everyone looks at me weirdly.

"I hope that's not some kind of weird sexual thing between you two," Kaige mutters.

I blanch, and shake my head. "Kaige and I will go check out the homeless dude; you guys will stay and make dinner. An actual dinner with actual food and not the take out kind. Yes we can taste the difference, no I won't do the cooking because it stresses me out and stress isn't good for the baby."

"But chasing down homeless men isn't stressful?" Mello asks.

"Soothing really. Standing in one place will hurt my feet…"

Matt rolls his eyes. "Fine! But any trouble and you call one of us."

"Got it!" I reply, taking Kaige by the arm and dragging her out the door.

Once we're out of hearing distance she laughs, "Doesn't walking make your feet hurt more than standing?"

I shrug, "I just kind of made that one up off the top of my head. I want to get out of the house."

"I understand," she says. We walk in silence for a little while.

"So that thing with Robin…" I start.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, kid. Shit happens. Just flush the toilet and move on."

I'm not really sure what to say to that.

We walk down to the homeless—to _Rupert, _at least where we normally see him.

He stands in front of Las Chalupas like every other time we've seen him. Kaige looks at the restaurant and I have to pull her past.

"Hey Rupert," I say. He looks at me quizzically before giving me a toothless grin. "Hey there little ladies. Forest here says hi too," he says gesturing to his old blood hound. The dog's tongue lolls out of its mouth, and he lazily scratches behind his ear.

"Sup," Kaige replies.

Rupert seems to recognize her. "Hey, sweetheart, sorry about Forest here letting out a little rain on your forest floor…"

I look at her and can tell she's holding back. "No problem," she grits out.

"We just figured, we see you all the time, it might be beneficial to get to know you better," I say, smoothly.

"Well alright!" he exclaims, happily.

Kaige and I exchange a glance before looking back at him. He's definitely dirty. He's wearing baggy jeans with holes in them and a long trench coat with stains from God knows what. His gloves are softly worn and his fingers have rough calluses on the tips.

"Well, I'd say let's go back to my house, but it's full, and I don't exactly sleep there."

I give him a confused expression. "House?"

"Well surely you didn't think I didn't own one! Nah here, technically my car is my home. It's where I sleep."

"Car?" I question.

"You know… the things that go vroom vroom with that there doohickey that makes the wheels spin."

"The steering wheel?" Kaige asks, just as lost as I am."

"That's the word!" he says, like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Can we see your car?" I ask.

Forest barks deeply making Kaige and I jump.

"I guess, I mean I don't normally have visitors…" Rupert says unsurely scratching the back of his head, making dirt filter off.

My stomach turns and I fear that I might be sick. Kaige looks at me, "Hey, go take a lap for a minute."

I nod and walk away a few feet, catching my breath, and breathing through my mouth. The wave of nausea passes, but unfortunately the swelling on my ankles doesn't subside. I suck it up and head back over to them.

"So can we see your car?" I ask.

"This way," Rupert says, walking briskly away from us. We follow for a few blocks before we come to a beat up looking piece of crap. I'm not sure what model it is. I'm not sure that it's street legal anymore. But Rupert has it packed to the brim with wrappers and boxes and clothes.

Kaige opens the door and immediately my stomach does summer salts. I quickly run to the side and empty my stomach.

When I finish Rupert's laughing awkwardly. "Sorry, Forest here had an accident that I never got to fixen. I figure it must be a little ripe in there."

I look at Kaige who's covering her nose and mouth with a grossed out expression. How can she handle it with her senses? I can't handle it with my normal ones. Maybe being pregnant gives me super powers.

"What died in here?" Kaige asks.

"Just shift some of the boxes I think you'll see it," Rupert replies.

I shake my head rapidly but Kaige scoots the boxes anyways.

I see dead cats, as in more than one, surrounded in a sea of decaying rats and feces.

This time Kaige joins me off the side of the road to empty her stomach as well. The smell was overpowering and the image was burned into my mind. This is just awful!

"Bet you can't wait to see his house too," I mutter. Kaige glares at me before heaving again.

"You girlies ok?" Rupert asks.

"Yeah, but you're not," Kaige says, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, but my house is just a few blocks from here," he says.

Hesitantly, we both follow him.

When we arrive at his house, I have to say that I'm expecting a shed or something small and shabby. But on the outside, it looks, like just an ordinary house.

Rupert ruffles through his pockets before pulling out a silver key, covered in grime.

He has to push against it to get the door to open.

Cautiously we step into the house, only to be masked with another foul smelling odor.

"It smells like ten rotting garbage cans that have been sitting for seven thousand years," I say.

"You hardly notice it after a few seconds," Rupert says, brushing it off.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be wearing gas masks? Is there toxic waste in here?" I ask irritably. "It smells like—" but I'm out of similes.

"It smells like shit married crap and had children that smell like ass," Kaige states bluntly, holding her nose.

Rupert doesn't say anything, but looking around, I notice how much stuff he actually has. It's piled to the ceiling with mountains of junk.

The mountains run throughout the house.  
I go to pick up an empty popcorn bucket.

"HEY, THAT'S MINE!" Rupert shouts, making me drop the bucket.

"All this stuff is mine, don't touch it, it's mine," he says anxiously wringing his hands together.

"I know it's yours, I was just trying to get a closer look. Is that your family?" I ask, looking to a picture hanging on the wall. It has a younger looking Rupert with a wife and a daughter.

He nods, "The wife, wouldn't let me have it, I wanted it and she wouldn't let me. And then my daughter said this wasn't good for me, but she doesn't understand, nobody understands…" he rambles.

I look to Kaige, "I think that we might not be dealing with Sloth here, but Greed."

"But look at this place! It's disgusting!" she says, gesturing to the mountains of garbage.

"Yeah, but do you notice how he's kept it all? He's let it get this bad."

"Maybe he has both," she says shrugging her shoulders.

"It's true; I've seen little kids be greedy too. But not to this extent," I say.

"But maybe it's just that he's possessive of his things."

"But would a sloth really care what happens to them? If they go in the trash or not? He has the sense that everything is his and it shouldn't be touched," I explain.

"Maybe he's just a hoarder and he's innocent? It's hard to tell when these two sins could go hand in hand."

"Let's put it to the test," I say, turning to Rupert. "So, I have a question for you."

He turns and gives me a toothless grin. "Yes?"

"Would you mind if we helped you clean up? Maybe get rid of some of this stuff…"

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

"Ok, ok, but the cleaning, like washing dishes or something?"

"They're mine, don't touch my things. They're mine," he repeats.

I turn to Kaige, "call the guys, would you? I need their opinions."

"I thought we were doing this by ourselves to prove we don't need their help," Kaige whines.

"But it's a man's life at stake."

"Fine," she huffs, "I'll blink over there really fast. Don't go anywhere ok?"

"Where am I going to go?" I ask looking around.

"On vacation with Stanley to ditch me with the guys? The only one who doesn't get on my nerves is Near."

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What?" she questions.

"Near?"

"Yeah, he's quiet and smart and nice if you get to know him…"

"OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE HIM!" I squeal. I couldn't help it. And all this time we thought he'd end up staying single. I mean I had faith but have to admit I had my doubts. I never would have expected Kaige of all people to like him, either.

"NO!" she screams, but I can see a small blush growing on her cheeks.  
"Mmm hmm," I mumble unconvinced.

"Just stay here," she says, before blinking out.

I shake my head and smile.

She so likes him.

* * *

_What do you think? I'm still looking for baby names and have only gotten one suggestion. Review, and all that jazz. Te amo mis amigos!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaige's POV (surprise)**

I blinked back to the house. What she said couldn't be true, right? It wasn't like I _didn't_ like him. I bet he doesn't even like me anyways.

Matt and Mello were playing video games on the couch. L was crouching in a chair on the computer, talking to Dreagon and Stanley.

Near was stacking an epic castle made of dominos.

"Yo what up my peeps?" I call, getting their attention.

"Kaige, where's Rebel?" Stanley asks carefully.

"Oh, dang it, that's what I was forgetting," I say, laughing at the face Stanley pulls. "Just kidding, I was asked to bring you guys back because we need your advice," I say rolling my eyes and making air quotes.

Stanley's face relaxes and Matt laughs from the couch, "Ha! So you do need our help. I knew you couldn't do it!"

I feel anger start to boil inside me, "what the hell is that supposed to mean? Why don't I stick my foot up your ass and see who needs help then," I growl, crossing my arms. "Never mind, Rebel and I will do this ourselves. You guys will be sorry you ever doubted us."

"Kaige, I will join you if you need assistance," Near says twirling his long white hair around his finger.

I shake my head, "It's fine, Near. We've got it covered." I try to ignore the flush on my cheeks, and I blink out. That was a waste of time.

I find Rebel panicking back at Rupert's house. He's screaming and throwing things like a big baby.

"Whoa, what's going on? What'd you do?" I ask.

"He's gone nuts, and why do you assume I did something?" Rebel asks, irritably.

I shrug, "because it's always something with you. You set him off last time."

"That's not the same thing!" she whines.

I roll my eyes, "whatever, if he wants to act like a kid I'll treat him like one."

Rupert is rolling around on the floor, screaming and kicking his legs, "Rupert!" I yell, startling him. "You're throwing a fit; I'm putting you in time out."

"I'm a grown man, you can't do that to me!" he says, bewildered.

"Really, I couldn't tell. By the way you were acting you looked like a two year old. Get your ass off the floor and use your words so we can help you or by God I will put you in that corner for the rest of the night," I say pointing to the far wall, on the other side of the room.

"What will it be?"

He grumbles something under his breath and stands up, brushing dirt off his coat, making no difference from before.

"Now, tell me with your words what happened."

"She started it!" he says pointing at Rebel. Her eyes go wide. "No it was you!" she says defensively pointing back.

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to end it." Rupert gets quiet and looks at the ground and Rebel seethes angrily.

"I knew you did something," I whisper to her, smirking when she gets all uptight.

"All I did was trip over some rope and I landed in a pile of junk and he freaked out saying it was his."

"Because it is mine!" Rupert cries, stamping his foot.

I look to Rebel, "See him? This is what your baby will act like at a certain age, so you need to parent up and deal with this."

"I don't know how to deal with this!" Rebel cries. "And besides, where are the guys?"

I roll my eyes, "Fine I'll be the hero. And the guys will not be joining us because of the way they acted."

"How did they act?" she asks.

"Like dicks," I reply.

"What do you mean you're going to be the hero? Why can't I be a hero too?" she asks confused.

I sigh, exasperated, "Because every hero needs a sidekick."

"Like Batman and Robin?"

"No, like Crayola and Roseart. I'll be Crayola, the hero, you'll be Roseart," I say.

"What do crayon brands have to do with being a hero? Why am I Roseart?" she wonders.

"Your Roseart because you're the more washed out cheaper version, where as I, the hero, am the real thing."

"I'm offended!"

"You should be," I say.

Rupert looks at us confused. I think he is consumed by sin. It just seems like too much crazy for a normal crazy person. And I should know, I live with a lot of them.

The question is what sin he has, and how we're going to do away with him. I may be coldhearted and Rebel may be brave and strong, but neither of us wants to do that. He isn't causing much harm to anyone but himself… maybe we don't actually have to kill him.

The thoughts mush together and I look around the room. It's filthy, and piles on piles of trash fill it. I don't know how anything can actually survive in here.

Rebel looks around the room, too. Following my lead obviously, when her gaze lands on the picture with him and his wife and daughter. She looks back at Rupert and back to the picture, before walking over to it and lifting it off the wall.

"Hey, that's mine, what are you doing?!" Rupert screams.

"So your wife wouldn't let you have this stuff would she?" Rebel asks.

Rupert puts his face in his hands and rapidly shakes his head. "Can't have it, can't have it," he chants, backing up.

"What can't you have, Rupert?" she questions.

Rupert starts to cry. His face is drowning in tears but he won't stop his chant or the shaking of his head.

Rebel takes a step closer, "see what you're missing? Your wife and daughter care about you…"

"Can't have it, can't have it, can't have it." He repeats. Rebel takes another step and Rupert bursts into a run into the next room.

We both freeze as we hear a loud shout of pain.

Then we both make a break for it, running to find out what happened.

But I already know what happened. I can smell it from here, I heard the sickening puncture.

Rupert ran straight into a sharp piece of wood that was stuck in a pile of garbage. The wood protrudes, into his chest and out his back. He hangs limply on like a scarecrow on a post.

I feel sick to my stomach but I try not to show it. Rebel, however is extremely pale. I try to pull her away but she brushes off my touch, and moves forward towards his body.

She reaches out and takes something off the wood.

"What is it?" I ask.

She sticks out her hands, and I see two shiny gold charms.

Guess he had both sins all along.

* * *

_Hola! Como estas? Estoy buena. So I hope you enjoyed the change in scenory from Kaige's perspective. Review and all that good stuff. I love to hear from you guys. I read each and every comment and they all motivate me. Thanks to all who suggested baby names, if anyone has anymore, let me know. What do you think should happen next?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Staaaannleeyyy," I whine from the couch.

"Yeesss?" he replies, smirking.

I smack him on the shoulder lightly and he plops down next to me. "How are you feeling, babe?" he asks.

"Hungry," I reply.

"Hungry isn't an emotion, Rebel," He laughs.

"But I feel it in my soul! Ask Kaige, I think that's the only emotion she's capable of expressing."

Kaige glares at me from behind her half eaten sandwich. "If you weren't pregnant, you'd be dead."

"I'm already dead," I say.

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I meant.

"Slacking on your comebacks, aren't you Kaige?" Matt says.

"Oooo I step off my game and you suddenly grow a pair? Risky if you ask me," she says, taking another bite.

Matt gulps and retreats over to us, working his way between Stanley and I. "How's my little niece or nephew?" he asks poking my stomach.

I slap his hand away, "don't touch. That really annoys me."

"Sorry," he mutters. "Gosh is every girl in the house on their period or something? Cranky, cranky, cranky."

We both glare at him and Mello stomps out of his room. "Look at this," he says shaking something in his hands. "Look at this! My new pair of leather pants. Ruined. They were thrown in…." he trails off like he's choking back a sob, "They were mixed in with the dryer," he says looking up and wiping at his eyes. "They've gone to the big Goodwill in the sky."

"I rest my case," Matt mutters under his breath.

I groan and rub my stomach. "What's wrong!" everyone asks worriedly in unison.

"Gosh, guys, don't worry, it's just pain's been shooting up my back and my feet ache," I complain.

Stanley gives me a thoughtful look before rubbing my shoulders.

"Keep it clean you two," Kaige says with her mouth full.

"And she's back," I say standing up.

We've recovered three of the seven sins on the necklace.

We still need to find Gluttony, Envy, Pride and Wrath.

"Babe, we need to find the rest of the sins," I say to Stanley.

He shakes his head, "I'm putting my foot down on this one, Rebel. You're getting very pregnant. It's just going to be us guys searching from now on."

I'm not mad; I'm actually a little bit relieved. I don't want to put my baby or myself in danger right now. It's getting to that point where I want to do what's best for me for once. I hope that doesn't make me a selfish person.

I nod, and Stanley goes to recruit the guys. They all leave and I take the opportunity to talk to Kaige. "So, spill," I say patting the seat next to me.

"Spill what?"

"Sit down here and spill the beans. I know you like Near. Let's talk."

I swear I can see a hint of pink in her cheeks and she sits down on my right.

"Do you think he likes me?" she blurts out.

I blink, "Near is kind of like L, he's hard to read."

"So you don't think he does?" she asks, disappointment in her voice.

"I didn't say that! He's shown affection for you by getting you Mexican food and talking to you, walking with you. He's trying to get closer to you but he doesn't know how. You're doing alright by talking to him, but you need to open up more."

She shakes her head, "no, you're wrong. I have a working knowledge of these things."

As she says that, the front door swings open, revealing the powder puff himself. "Near, what's up?" I ask.

"Hello girls, I came to see if Kaige would like to join me at a small Italian restaurant I found?"

"Working knowledge huh? Well keep working on it?" I whisper into her ear, before turning to Near. "She says yes."

"Excellent," he replies. "I shall wait outside."

Kaige turns to me bug eyed. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because he asked you out! He likes you, you like him, this isn't complicated math. This is one plus one."

"But you need someone to look out for you," she counters.

I sigh, "Kaige, when has something happened around here while it was just you and me?"

"Never, but only because I'm here," she says.

I roll my eyes, "don't flatter yourself, it's because it's safe here. Everything will be fine. Go on your date. Go get a boyfriend."

She hesitates for a little bit but quickly agrees and walks outside to meet Near.

Smiling inwardly, I make my way to the kitchen to do dishes.

I quietly start to sing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

After I finish, I hear a slight buzzing in my ear, but I just ignore it.

Fishing through the fridge, I pull out some ingredients to make dinner.

As I boil water, I begin to fry some vegetables.

I continue to hum, and the buzzing begins again, only louder. I look around to see if I can spot a bug or something. I come up short. Must be my imagination.

I slice up some fruit on the cutting board and hear the buzzing again. In a sudden fit of rage, I stab the knife into the cutting board, making fruit fly all over the floor.

Everything is quiet, and I curse myself for these awful hormones. Kneeling down, I pick up the fruit and throw it away.

About an hour later, the guys come back smiling.

"Rebel! We've found gluttony!" Dreagon says excitedly.

"Really? I say hopefully, setting dinner on the table.

"Yes," L says, crouching down in his seat, "A woman at an old antique shop had the place filled with stuff for herself."

"She was stuffing her face with all kinds of food when we got there," Mello says.

"Oh, so not so different from Kaige after all?" I joke.

"Speaking of, where is my sister?" Dreagon asks, scooping a helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"On a date with Near," I say simply.

Everyone coughs, pounding their chests in unison.

"The sheep is on a date?!" Mello asks, bewildered.

"Yeah, they went to an Italian restaurant down the way, I guess."

"They left you here alone?" Matt says, worriedly.

"Don't you start in," I say pointing. "So Stanley, how did you get the charm?" I ask.

He shrugs.

"What you're not going to tell me?" I ask a little irritated.

"I just don't want to upset you or worry you," he says.

"Well you are when you don't tell me stuff!" I scream, surprising everyone.

Stanley looks at me wide eyed, "She was buried alive when a bunch of clutter fell on top of her."

_Liar, he's lying._

I shake my head and rub my temples, "Rebel, are you alright?" Dreagon asks, concerned.

All eyes are on me and I pull away as Stanley tries to comfort me. "Don't touch me!"

His eyes reveal a flash of hurt, and I quickly feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, I should probably lie down."

Everyone nods and I frown.

That stupid buzzing is back.

* * *

_Hey everyone. I'm sooooo sorry. I've been dealing with alot of crap lately. School starts soon, my friend's aunt and dog just died. I've got boxes everywhere and I'm stressed. But reviews and comments and stuff make me feel better, so I hope you enjoyed. I'll try and update soon._


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Rebel?" Stanley asks, peeking into the bedroom.

"What?" I snap, rubbing my stomach. I was enjoying a nice nap.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better," he says.

My heart softens a bit at that, but my words come out harshly. "I'm freaking fine, I'm just pregnant and just ugh!" I say, with a sudden burst of rage. I take the closest thing around which happens to be the remote for the TV, and I throw it against the wall, letting the back of it smash, making all the batteries fall out.

Stanley jumps, frightened for a moment. Silently cursing myself, I get up and hug him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I whisper in his ear.

He nods, placing a hand on my bulging belly. I want to pull back at his touch, but restrain myself. "It might make you feel better if you went out shopping for the baby," he suggests. I raise my eyebrows. That's not such a bad idea. I've been meaning to do a little shopping anyways.

Without saying anything, I push past him and make my way to the living room. "Kaige," I say, getting her attention. "You want to go baby shopping with me?"

She shakes her head. "Sorry, but Near and I were hoping to have the house to ourselves."

"Oh, I see," I say looking between the two of them. Near is twirling his hair, gazing up at Kaige who has brownie crumbs on the side of her mouth.

I point to the side, gesturing for her to wipe her face. Embarrassingly, she uses her sleeve to wipe her mouth and laughs, "I was saving that for later."

"Mmm hmm," I say turning around and looking at Matt. He's playing video games on the PS3.

"Matt," I say, stepping in front of the TV. He moves trying to gain back his view of the screen.

"Rebel!" he whines.

"Matt," I whine back, "you need to go baby shopping with me."

"No I don't. My job is nutrition and wellness. Not baby junk that's going to clutter the house and bore me to death at the store."

"Getting baby junk is part of the experience."

"Then ask your hubby to go with you!" he says, throwing the controller on the table and leaning back on the couch, putting his hands behind his head.

"Stanley, L and Dreagon are going to go out sin searching. I thought that you, me and Mello could have some brother sister bonding," I pout.

Not that he can see it. He's got his eyes closed.

"Matt!" I screech, stomping my foot like a child.

"What?!"

"Get your lazy ass off the couch and help me shop!"

At that moment, the squeak of Mello's pants alerts us to his presence in the room.

"Ooooh Matt, she just called you lazy!"

"Na-uh, dude, tell her I'm not," he replies.

"So you're too lazy to tell her you're not lazy yourself?" Mello questions.

Matt's eyes flicker open and he turns around, "Oh your one to talk. All you do is sit around, complain and eat chocolate! It's a miracle you can even still fit in those pants!"

Mello's face heats up, but I stop him before he blows. "Ok then, so you're both happy to go shopping with me. Awesome, get ready and let's go! We can give Near and Kaige some privacy."

Matt grumbles something and Mello scoffs. "Fine. Matt you couldn't spend a day in these pants!"

"Wanna bet?!" Matt screams.

"Yeah I do!" Mello replies.

"Fine! Do you have an extra pair?"

"Of course," Mello says smirking.

I roll my eyes as Matt follows Mello to his room. But he turns back to me. "Don't think you're not lazy, missy," he calls.

"Hey! I made human ears today. What've you done?!"

He huffs and enters Mello's room. Later Mello comes back out to sit on the couch. We laugh as we hear Matt struggle.

"Dear Lord! Do you paint these things on every morning? How am I supposed to get these on?!"

"Suck it in, Matt," Mello calls.

Matt squeaks his way out, walking with his chest puffed out, and his cheeks filled with air.

"Matt, you're allowed to breathe," I say.

He shakes his head, "I think if I breathe I might explode."

Mello and I watch as he waddles out the door.

"Ok, Kaige, Near, don't do anything that I've done," I say saluting them.

In the car, I text Eddie and Sebastian if they want to meet us at the store.

Smiling, when they agree, I put my phone back in my pocket and stare out the window.

Frowning, the ringing in my ears returns.

_They all hate you._

_They're all liars._

I shake my head, as if the voices would just fall out my ears. I must be going nuts. All of these stupid hormones are getting to my brain.

We pull into the parking lot at Babies R Us.

I have to help Matt get out of the car.

"Oh, dude, man up," Mello calls ahead of us.

"Does that mean I can start crying?" Matt whimpers. I rub his shoulder sympathetically and grab a shopping cart, preparing to throw random stuff in the basket.

As the doors open, I'm greeted by Eddie and Sea Bass.

"Hey!" I say, running to hug them.

Matt and Mello look terrified when they see us.

"You invited them here?!" Mello asks in disbelief.

I nod, "they'll make shopping more fun," I say shrugging.

My brothers exchange wide eyed glances and Eddie whistles, "LOOKIN HOT MATTY!"

Matt blushes madly and I giggle, heading down the store with my cart.

"So how's the pregnancy been?" Sebastian asks, as Eddie traumatizes Mello and Matt.

"It's been alright. It sucks being pregnant, but you know, it's tough."

He nods, "I understand. It' must be difficult. Just be happy you have friends and family to help guide you with this."

"Yeah," I say, throwing two packages of diapers in the basket.

"LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER," Eddie breathes.

We both turn around and laugh, "Eddie do you know what that is?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's some sort of mask right?"

I shake my head, "it's a breast pump."

Eddie makes a disgusted expression and runs around the store screaming "Ewwwww I touched it with my mouth, ewww."

Poor Mello was walking by as this occurred and Eddie runs up to him, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"What the hell!"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT LADIES DO WHEN THEY HAVE A BABY?!" Eddie screams in his face, before whispering, "Scary things."

I'm laughing so hard, when I feel something. I stop laughing abruptly and hold my stomach.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asks, worriedly.

I gasp, "There it is again. My baby just kicked me!"

"Rebel that's amazing!" Sea bass says.

"Oooo let me feel!" Eddie says. I place his hand on the side of my stomach and he smiles as he feels the kick.

"Quit playing soccer in your mommy's belly," he calls, poking my stomach.

Somehow, we all split up, and I ended up looking at baby carriers by myself.

I was torn between a blue one with little puppies and kitties on it, and a green one with circus animals.

"I like the red one myself," someone says behind me.

I turn around shocked. "Beyond! I didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

He shakes his head, "you are very pregnant."

I blush, "yes I am."

He sighs, "Rebel, I want to apologize for how I treated you. I'd like to inform you that Rowan and Dark are doing very well. But they've given me a lot of time to think about everything I did and said to you. I'm sorry, shrimp. This is me being honest. I know sorry doesn't cut it. But…" he trails off.

"Beyond, it's fine. Being pregnant has made me think about what I would do for my baby. I would do anything, and that's what you did. I would probably act similar to you. It's ok."

He smiles. "I know we aren't as close as we used to be, but I'm still here if you need me." He touches my cheek before blinking away.

I sigh, looking back over at the carriers. Maybe the red one is better after all.

* * *

_Comment and review por favor! My updates will be less often but I still have lots of plans for this story! _


	9. Chapter 9

I walk around the store feeling a little bit lighter now that I've seen Beyond. I turn a corner and look to where all of the baby care books are.

Curiously, I page through a few of them, momentarily glancing at the girl next to me. She's on the phone talking angrily with someone. So being the eavesdropper I am, I had to listen in.

"You don't even want to be part in this baby's life! You don't understand that he loves me! No… really he does. Stop. Fine. I'll talk to you later." She hangs up the phone and notices me looking at her.

Quickly, I avert my eyes.

"Sorry you had to hear that," she says. I don't look up from the book as she continues to speak.

"My mom just doesn't get it, you know? I love him and he loves me. I mean yeah, he's in jail right now, but his sentence will be up by the time of my due date! What do you think?" She says peering over my shoulder. "Oh, you're very pregnant, I wonder if I'll get that big!"

I feel my neck heat up and I promptly shut the book and put it back on the shelf. I take deep breaths to try and gain my composure as I spin around to face her. She looks extremely young.

"How old are you?" I ask. Although it comes out more harshly than I intended.

She shrinks back a little bit. "Fourteen," she replies.

My eyes widen, "You're fourteen and pregnant? How old is the father?"

"Thirty," she replies.

That's not even legal! I want to scream and hug and slap this girl all at the same time.

She looks at me with big pleading brown eyes. "Please tell me you agree, that he actually loves me. Nobody seems to think so."

Drawing in another deep breath I shake my head, "tell your baby daddy not to drop the soap in prison."

Briskly walking away, I mentally curse myself. Why did I have to be so harsh? She just wanted someone to comply with her and tell her things will be ok.

_She deserved it_.

I shake my head again, trying to get rid of the voices and the ringing.

"Rebel, are you ready to go?" Matt says behind me, making me jump.

I nod, "yeah, I'm ready."

We stand in line to checkout. Something drops on the floor and Matt bends down to pick it up. All of a sudden we hear something rip, and he stands back up, with wide eyes.

Sebastian and Eddie burst out laughing and even I can't hold in a chuckle. Matt's face is redder than the baby carrier.

"Dude, I think you're pants just ripped!" Sea Bass says.

"Of course they just ripped!" Matt whispers harshly, causing us to laugh more. He's using his hands to cover his butt as we finish checking out. Mello meets us by the door and his eyes narrow in suspicion. "Matt if it itches that bad, wait until you aren't in a public area…" he says.

This causes all three of us to laugh even harder.

"What?" Mello questions.

"If it itches that bad, why don't you just—" Eddie starts before Matt cuts him off. "HEY! No need to state the obvious, Eddie."

"Well," I say, "No need to state it to see what's going on back here," I say pointing.

"REBEL!" Matt yells.

"What happened?" Mello asks, walking back to look. His eyes widen.

"YOU RIPPED MY PANTS!" He screams, chasing him out the door.

We're crying from laughing so hard. Matt's pants split even further causing him to tumble to the ground, with the pants around his ankles.

Mello jumps on him, pulling his hair and Eddie whistles. "Who needs professional wrestling? I've got front row right here!"

Finally I have to break it up, "Ok, ok, pregnant and hormonal lady coming through. She can kick both your asses twice as fast so break it up and let's go!"

The drive back home was tense.

The tension quickly melts into awkwardness as I walk through the door.

"Ehhem," I clear my throat, causing Kaige and Near to quit making out.

"We're back."

They both stand quickly, looking around helplessly trying to act natural.

"Um, we were just—" Kaige starts.

I put up my hand, "Just helping us bring this stuff in?"

"Yeah," she finishes uncertainly.

Near doesn't look at me so I have to break the ice. "Near how many letters does happy have?"

He looks at me oddly, "five."

"You know what else has five letters? Pizza. Go order me some."

He rushes to the kitchen and I take off my shoes.

Matt and Mello walk through the door. Huffing and tossing my things on the floor.  
"Thank goodness we dropped off those two," Matt says pushing past me to sit on the couch.

Feeling a bit irritated, I go around the table to sit on the other side when Mello pushes past me, stealing my seat.

"I know, that Eddie kid… and you still owe me a new pair of pants."

"Yeah, yeah."

I huff.

"What's your problem? We got you your baby junk," Matt says.

"My problem is you're in my seat," I grit out.

"I don't see your name on it," he replies crossing his arms.

"It'll be written in your blood if you don't move!"

He finally moves and I sit down, letting my swollen feet rest on the table.

Turning to me, he smirks. "You know what else has five letters?"

I look at him blankly.

"Never. As in you eating pizza is never gonna happen."

I growl, standing up and taking a pillow and smacking him. Over and over I hit the pillow on his head. I didn't actually think that you could see feathers if you hit someone hard enough with one. But sure enough, the feathers came flying.

"Ouch, stop, ouch! I'm sorry!" he pleads, with every hit.

At that moment, L, Stanley and Dreagon walk through the door.

"Why is my girl murdering you with a pillow?" Stanley calls, taking it from my grasp.

"Because I'm angry and hormonal and my stomach hurts and my feet and back hurt _all the time!"_ I say, trying to snatch it back. He raises it above his head.

"That doesn't mean you murder him, honey."

"Yes it does!" I say, stretching my arms out.

He holds it higher and I give up.

Dreagon and L stand speechless in the doorway.

Matt turns to look at them confusedly, and I give a tiny smile.

"What?" he asks.

"Matt," Mello says from the couch. "You're still wearing the pants."

* * *

_Hola! So school will be starting again soon. I'm still going to update and write whenever I get the chance. Review, comment and all that good stuff. _

_Te amo!_


	10. Chapter 10

The boys went out hunting again leaving me and Kaige alone.

"So how does it feel?" I ask.

"What?"

"How does it feel to have a boyfriend that cares about you?" I clarify.

A hint of a smile crosses her face. "I don't know. Good I guess," she shrugs.

"Do I need to bring up what I walked in on the other day?"

"No!"She answers quickly. "No need to bring that up. Near is amazingly sweet and nice and I love him to death."

"Why do I feel like there's a big but coming?" I ask.

She sighs, hiding her hands in her face, "Because there is. Look I love Near, don't get me wrong. It just doesn't feel right. Like I can't put my finger on it, but something's missing."

My eyes widen, "So you don't like him?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I do and that's the problem. How can I tell if this is me or us?"

"If you don't feel the same way, then don't stick in the relationship."

"But maybe I'm just not doing something right," she says.

"It's not about doing everything right. It's about doing everything wrong and still loving each other."

She doesn't say anything. Just sits there. "Look," I say, "Maybe it would help if you told me about what might be causing this. I mean, we've known each other for a while now. You know everything about me but I know nothing about you. How did you get to be a Fallen Angel?" I ask.

"You're asking me how I died?" she snaps.

"You know how I did," I say.

"Fine!" she yells standing up, pacing the length of the room. "In case you were wondering, I have had a boyfriend before. I've had a couple of them actually. But this one guy, I was obsessed with pleasing. He wouldn't let me do anything without him knowing about him. My parents tried to keep us apart and I was actually scared to leave him. I was worried about what he would do, and how he would react."

She sighs, sitting back down, "My parents found some bruises on my arm and made me break up with him immediately. I had to see him again to tell him I didn't mean it. But Dreagon caught me sneaking out and followed me. Chris—that was his name—he wasn't happy about us breaking up. He started to beat me; Dreagon went to stop him.

"He took off towards our house and we both ran after him. He ran into our home and took out a gun. He shot our parents right in front of us. He turned and pointed the gun at Dreagon. But I stepped in front of him. I told him to run, I wouldn't let him die for my mistake.:

She lets out a choked sob and I wrap her in a hug, which is difficult due to my stomach. "Chris shot me and then Dreagon. He was put in a mental health hospital. That's why I'm so protective of my family and cold and don't let anyone in. Because one mistake and everyone will be taken away from me," she cries.

I gently rock her back and forth, "Kaige, I had no idea."

"Obviously," she sniffs. "Now you know, so what do I do about Near?" she asks, pulling away.

She grabs some tissues and blows her nose loudly.

"Well, what is it about Near that's making you feel off?" I ask.

She looks down at her hands, "I'm just not sure I love him the same…"

"Do what's best for you, Kaige," I say.

She nods and wipes her eyes.

Stanley then bursts through the front door. "Girls, we found Pride, come with me."

We hurry out the door. Kaige keeps a good distance behind us.  
"Was Kaige crying?" Stanley whispers.

"Doesn't matter," I say. "We've talked it over. Anyways, where's Pride?"

"There's a slight problem with that…" he trails.

"Damn it, Stanley where's Pride?"

"In the middle of the street…"

"What?"

He points to a large, stopped, delivery truck. Right in front of it is a little girl, probably ten years old, sitting in the middle of the road.

"Why is she sitting there?" I ask.  
"Talk to her yourself."

I walk over to where she sits, eyeing me cautiously. "What do you want?" she asks.

"To know why you're sitting here, it looks like this truck is about to run you over," I say.

She scoffs, "Please, nothing can destroy me."

"Right…"

"If it wants to get to the other side so bad, it can go around or come at me. I'm not afraid."

"Yeah, but I am," I mutter.

"Figures, look lady you can kiss the ground beneath my feet for all I care. I'm in this situation and sticking to my guns. I'm not going to let some bigheaded, large gutted truck driver scare me away," she screams.

A man talking with Mello and Matt turns to face us, "Who you callin' big headed you fat ass ego?!" he calls.

"I was telling that to you, idiot!" she screeches. I back away out of the street as the man gets in his truck. "I'm not the idiot sitting in the middle of the street!"

"No, you're the idiot about to run over the girl in the middle of the street!" Mello calls.

"Shut up, lady!"

Mello's face heats up and he walks away muttering curse words under his breath.

"I've given you chances to move. I'm counting to three…" he says out his window.

"Oh, I didn't know you could count! That's why we need kindergarten, folks!"

"That's it!" The driver revs his engine, and before anyone could stop him, a sickening crunch alerts us to the death of Pride.

I feel the blood drain from my face, "I don't feel very good," I say.

Stanley pats my back, "You and Kaige go back home, we'll get the charm and bring it back."

I nod, and Kaige and I blink back to the living room.

"That was sick," I say.

She nods, "Not something I wanted to see."

"Well we only have Envy and Wrath to go. It's dwindling down. What happens when we get them all back? Does that mean Light wills stop bugging us?" I ask.

She shakes her head, "I don't know, Rebel. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Speaking of bridges," I say, "Are we building or burning the one between you and Near?"

Sighing, she sits down on the couch and plants her feet up on the table. "I think that bridge is under construction."

I nod, I've had my fair share of bad romances. I just never had a good relationship, that felt bad.

* * *

_So we finally know Kaige's past! Took us long enough. Rebel's very pregnant. Give me your thoughts. I love to read them. Te amo!_


	11. Chapter 11

"I think it's time," Kaige whispers to me. It's been two weeks since we've found Pride. She's been debating breaking it off with Near. I support her decision no matter what.

"Get on with it then!" I snap, not meaning to.

"Gosh, what got stuck up your ass? You've been the human version of period cramps lately."

I glare at her, "Sorry," I spit, "I'm just really angry! Having a baby will do that to you," I say, rubbing my bulging stomach. It's got to be anytime now. Stanley and I are excited, although for some reason I haven't been showing it.

I wince as the ringing in my ears worsens. The pain in my head has been so bad lately. I can't seem to rid the voices. But it's not like I told anyone. They've got enough to worry about.

"Well I think he's in there, so I'll be right back," she says coldly.

"I don't fucking care!" I yell. She gives me a death glare which I quickly return. What's happening to me?! I don't understand it!

Quieting down, I can hear Kaige talking with Near in the next room.  
"Look Near," she sniffs, "I really love you."

"I love you too, Kaige," he says simply. I can imagine him twirling his hair now.

"But I don't think I can handle being in a relationship right now. I don't know how I feel but I just… need some time. I'm sorry, Near. I just feel like if you care about me as much as you've said, then you'll wait until I can sort through my own problems," she cries.

I don't hear what Near says after that.

_They don't know._

_They hate you; you're just a waste of space to them._

_They're holding you back._

_They're using you._

_Kill them._

I quickly stand up, shaking my head. My eyes burn behind my lids and I'm so desperate, I rush to the kitchen to splash my face with cold water.

"Rebel, are you ok?" Someone says behind me.

I turn and face a worried looking Stanley.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say loudly, over the buzzing.

"You've been acting strange lately," he notes.

"Why do you care?!" I snap, not meaning to.

"Because I do!" he says with a hurt expression. He breaks the distance between us and gives me a tight hug and a gentle peck on the lips. Warmth floods my body and I can't help but smile.

"Just try to be nicer or more polite, I know it's hard but try," he pleads. I sigh and nod my head.

"I love you," he says quietly in my ear.

"I love—" I start, before being cut off.

"You're going to love me!" Matt shouts, slamming the door behind him.

"What about me?" Mello and Dreagon ask at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever," Matt says blowing them off.

"We've found Envy. We just need Stanley's help," he says.

"That's great!" Stanley gushes! "One more sin after this and we'll be done!"

"No need to thank me," Matt gloats.

"We weren't going to," I say.

"What's your problem lately? You've turned into Kaige and Kaige has turned soft. Do you know what's up with that?" Matt asks.

"Don't talk about her!" I yell.

"Rebel!" Stanley exclaims, "Polite, remember? Be nice."

How the hell am I supposed to politely tell someone that I want to high five their face with a brick?

"Matt," I say sweetly, "I'd love to acquaint your facial features with a fundamental building material with the purposes of causing you pain and suffering."

All the eyes in the room blink at me.

"Um," Mello says, "I think that was the nice way to tell you…"

"I know what she meant!" Matt says, throwing his arms in the air. "Come on Stanley, let's just go."

They all walk to the door before Near shuffles out of the back room. "I'd like to depart with you all," he says.

Before the guys can answer, a sniffling Kaige comes out of the same room, "Hey guys, I need to get my mind of some stuff can I go with you?"

"I can't be alone," I say, "Looks like we're all going."

The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Granted I didn't help things before, but I didn't think that it could get this bad.

"So who are we looking for?" Kaige asks.

"A man in a black suit and blue striped tie," Matt replies.

"I'm pretty sure he's involved in some stuff, he got greedy and now he can't pay back the debts he owes," Mello adds.

We walk forever and my feet feel like they might fall off, which wouldn't feel too bad at the moment. Then I wouldn't have to deal with them.

"There he is!" Matt whispers, pointing to a man who continuously checks over his shoulder. "He's going down that shady looking alley! Let's follow!"

Stupidly we do, and find him dead on the ground.

"Well that didn't take much effort on our parts, did it? Looks like a hit and run," Mello says, leaning down to examine the body. Stanley takes the tiny charm on the man's forehead and places it in his pocket.

Looking around I see the opening to the next street over, and I'm shocked to see two familiar faces.

"Well isn't this just scandalous?! Eddie gushes, looking at everyone closely.

"Everything ok, guys?" Sea Bass asks uncertainly.

"Yeah…" everyone sings in a high pitched voice.

Eddie whistles, "Where are your hot pants, Matt?"

Matt blushes wildly, "It was a bet! I'm telling you!"

"Guys," Mello says, "I need some scissors to make this look like a robbery and you know, fill out the paper work and junk because some people don't like to."

L places a finger to his lips. He hasn't said a word this entire time. "L, are you ok?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh yes, Rebel I'm fine." It's only then that I notice he's holding a slice of cake on a plate.

"Where'd you get that?" I ask.

"I found it by that dumpster. Unfortunately, I've discovered an abundance of hairs in this slice. I have yet to determine which animal hair it possesses. But the cake flavor is very delicious. Would you like some?" he asks, extending it in my direction.

"No thanks," I say shaking my head.

"I HAVE SCISSORS!" Eddie sings, running up to us.

"I RAN WITH SCISSORS AND LIVED!" We all look around a bit scared before backing away.

He hands the pair to Mello.

Matt leans down to examine the body as well.

"Ooooo ARE WE DOING DETECTIVE STUFF?!" Eddie asks breathing down Mello's neck.

"Eddie, don't—" Sebastian starts.

"Here, let me help!" Eddie pulls out another pair of scissors and trips over his own feet. As he falls, he outstretches his arm. And the scissors swipe a huge chunk of Mello's hair.

Mello yelps and jumps forward, still holding his own scissors. Matt, unfortunately is standing too close and Mello's pair, snips the back of Matt's pants, creating a giant hole.

"My hair!" Mello cries.

"My pants!" Matt cries.

"SORRY!" Eddie screams, scrambling to his feet and backing up. He backs into L, whose cake goes flying into his face.  
"My cake!" he whines, with his mouth full.

A cold chill goes up my spine.

"Eddie, relax, just put the scissors down and nobody gets hurt," Kaige says slowly.

"Why not?" Near asks out of the blue, "you didn't let some pain stop you from breaking up with me…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kaige argues, "I explained myself!"

He shakes his head, "You hurt everyone anyways Kaige."

"Don't talk to my sister like that you shithead!" Dreagon growls, pouncing on Near. He punches the shit out of him, but Near surprisingly punches back.

Kaige is bawling her eyes out; which is definitely unlike her. Sebastian goes to comfort her and she smears her makeup all over his nice white shirt.

Matt's taken off his pants and is now trying to use them to strangle Eddie.

Mello is having a crisis and is flipping out, cutting all his hair off in choppy locks.

Stanley and I can only watch as the chaos continues. As we watch, I feel a sharp pain go up my spine. I double over, "Owwww," I breathe, holding my stomach.

Stanley's hands find their way to my shoulders. "Rebel," he asks urgently, "are you ok?"

I let out a loud moan.

"STOP!" someone shouts.

"Beyond!" I say, sighing with relief. I cringe as another sharp pain stabs through my stomach and up my back.

"Goodness, I didn't think you were capable of acting this way! My Little Ponies, Matt? Really?" he asks eyeing Matt's underwear.

"I think Rebel's going into labor!" Stanley shouts panicked.

Everyone crowds around me and I can't breathe. I'm in so much pain and the buzzing returns. "STOP!" I yell at everyone angrily. "Owwww!" I moan.

Eddie's face pales before he falls over, unconscious.

"He passed out!" Matt says.

"Thank goodness," Mello replies, rubbing my shoulder sympathetically.

"AHHHHH" I scream, "You suck, you suck, you are never touching me again!" I yell at Stanley.

"Let's take her to limbo!" Beyond suggests.

Everyone hugs me to say goodbye. It's Matt's turn and I feel something wet trickle down my leg. "Ugh, I think I stepped in water," he says clueless.

"That's her water you idiot!" Mello says, smacking him on the back of the head.

I let out another loud moan and Beyond takes my right arm, draping it over his neck. Stanley and Beyond blink me to limbo. We're surrounded by neon colored trees and I can't help but think of my very first visit here. How magical and horrendous it was at the same time.

They lay me against a tree and Stanley kneels down on my left.

"Just breathe, just breathe," he coos.

I tilt my head back as another sharp pain penetrates my abdominal area.

"Dear, dear, dear," A sick voice cackles.

"Morpheus," Stanley hisses.

"Bring her with or the baby dies," he threatens.

I feel the sweat trickle down my forehead as Beyond and Stanley bring me to this familiar shabby home.

"Good to finally _see _you again," he sings, pointing a finger to the air.

"What do you want?" Stanley asks angrily.

"A deal," he sneers.

I scream in pain and Beyond lays me down on the cold wood floor. Splinters hit my back making me jump.

"What I want, want, want, is the Vice Necklace. I want all the sins to go with it," Morpheus says.

"We don't have it!" Stanley says.

"You liar!" Morpheus screeches. "I saw you put the necklace in your pocket before you left."

"We don't have all the sins," Stanley persists.

Morpheus chuckles, "Of course we do. Don't we, Rebel?" he asks, his eyes bearing down on me as another wave of pain causes me to scream.

I can tell this is upsetting Stanley.

A burst of anger flares through me and I grab the nearest thing around, which happens to be a brush. It's heavy in my hands, and I throw it as hard as I can, screaming as the pain burns through my entire body. The brush hits a mirror across the room and it shatters into a million tiny pieces.

"Feeling angry, are we?" Morpheus asks. "You've struggled to find the last sin, but here it is, right in front of me," he says gesturing to me up and down.

I have Wrath inside me.

I wasn't crazy.

"And why would you do something for me? Why I have something of great value to one of you…"

Ashling, comes out of the back, dragging a limp form with her. "Stanley, surely you recognize your sister."

"Sara!" Stanley screams. The slight flutter of her chest alerts us that she's alive.

Morpheus eyes us, "Now this deal must be made quickly, I want the necklace, and you can have your sister back. I won't take your baby either," he says.

"Do it!" I say. "Make the deal."

"But the only way to get Wrath out of you…" Stanley pleads.

"You know what you have to do. But I do hope you know what it means…"Morpheus says.

"What?" I grit out. Beyond brushes my sweaty hair out of my face.

"Any Fallen Angel, Angel, Supernatural being, that tries to commit suicide, must be exiled for five years to endure torture. The Counsel backs me up on this, they are gracious enough to give you life and you try to take it away, oh dear, dear, dear."  
"I can tell them it's a mistake!" I plead. Five years away from my family. Away from Stanley and my baby.

He shakes his head, "There is no trial. Only the sentence. Only the torture, in which you are unable to die. And anyone that's been to Hell is able to "join in" so to speak."

I let out another cry of pain and Beyond pushes me back down. "The baby is coming!" he says.

Morpeus laughs, "And Stanley's sister is dying. Her life will be restored once I get what I want. But I also need to seal the necklace and I need pure blood to do it. You see you mixed yours with Light's and Andie's. It's not pure anymore. But you did sign a contract for me, when you did have pure blood. I need your permission to use that contract signature to bind the necklace."

"I give you my permission!"I wail.

Stanley rushes over to my side. "Push, Rebel!" They urge.

I push, and push and suddenly the pain is gone. And all that fills the room are the sound of a crying baby.

"Oh dear, it seems your sister is taking her last breaths!" Morpheus says with mock horror on his face.

"Sara!" he cries.

"Beyond," I croak, "Get me a piece of glass from that mirror!"

"But—"

"Do it now!" I yell, as the buzzing in my head increases. My body feels like it's on fire.

Beyond comes back with a shard of glass. Sitting up painfully, I kiss Stanley on the lips. He's holding my baby. I kiss my hand and place it on my baby's cheek.

I smile at Beyond and glance at my baby one more time.

A single tear makes its way down my cheek.

"Tick tock, Rebel," Morpheus sneers.

"You can't kill something that's already dead," I say coldly.

He looks at me curiously before I take a deep breath and stab the knife in my chest. The piercing pain makes me dizzy and the air becomes hard to breathe.

Struggling, I take my final breaths, and the last words I hear may haunt me forever.

"Dear, dear, dear. If it feels alive, it was never dead in the first place."

* * *

_And here lies the final chapter of this story. I know, I know this story was much shorter than the others. But I have another one on the way to continue where we left off. Tell me what you think! It's been great having you guys stick with me with this entire thing. I never would have thought I'd get it this far. Love you all! Comment, Review, Favorite, Follow, all that good stuff! And smile, it looks good on you :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**EVERYONE! I just wanted to let you know that the next story in my Imperfection series is now up! It's called Drowning with Demons. **

**Go read it! Tell your friends, and just to let you all know.**

**You've been a huge support in all of these stories. Your comments keep me motivated. I'm happy to have such devoted readers.**

**Love you all!**

**Remember to smile, it looks good on you :)**


End file.
